


То, что уже по привычке

by Landavi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blood, Control, Fetish, M/M, Orgasm Control, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 17:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30058917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Landavi/pseuds/Landavi
Summary: Эрен был доставлен домой, а затем - посажен в тюрьму. Не то чтобы это останавливало Леви, который решил, что сейчас - самое удобное время напомнить этому засранцу, кто дома хозяин и кого слушаться надо.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 4





	То, что уже по привычке

Темное подземелье тюрьмы хранило могильный холод. Леви коснулся ладонью кирпичной стены; на пальце осталась каменная крошка и пыль. Это место было таким старым, подумал он, а все равно служило человечеству — наверное, даже больше, чем оно само себе служило.  
Он накинул на голову зелёный капюшон так, будто собрался в дальний путь. На входе, как ему и сказала Ханджи, стояли Клаудия и Валентина.  
— Это безопасно — ставить девушек охранять этого психа? — спросил Леви, отвернувшись от Зоэ.  
— Неважно, кто там будет. Все хорошо, пока он не открывает рот.  
Разумеется, подумал Леви. Эрен умел быть очень убедительным. Ему хватало одного взгляда, чтобы хотелось припасть к его ногам и делать все, что он скажет; просто поразительные лидерские качества, которые Йегер тратил черт пойми на что. Только на него эта магия не работала. Может, потому, что Эрен знал: капитан — что танк, не видел препятствий и очень плохо умел поворачивать; может, потому, что они трахались. Леви, в свою очередь, знал, что Эрен предпочитал женщин — за исключением...  
Он не стал слушать возражения девушек, просто пригрозил, что если не свалят, то займут соседние койки в камерах-одиночках. Леви мог быть менее давящим, но он очень устал и не хотел тратить время на споры, к тому же, бессмысленные.  
Эрена держали дальше всего — вот и отлично, подумал он, слыша, как безмолвные стены вторят эхом его шагам. Йегер его не ждал, но и удивлённым не выглядел, когда Леви вдруг образовался рядом, поворачивая в скважине ключом.  
— Я могу уйти? — спросил Эрен, и в его голосе Леви услышал насмешку.  
— Попробуй, — только и ответил он.  
А потом, когда дверь за его спиной закрылась (на всякий случай, тоже на замок), впечатал сапогом по чужому лицу. Эрен вырос и для того, чтобы достать его носа, требовалась прекрасная гибкость — здорово, что Леви ей обладал. Йегер свалился на пол, как мешок с картошкой — и получил ещё один удар, на сей раз по груди.  
Что всегда было с ним хорошо, так это наличие регенерации. На Эрене зарастало и заживало, как на собаке — значит, он был единственным, с кем Леви по-настоящему не приходилось бы сдерживаться. Он нажал каблуком в солнечное сплетение, пока Эрен беспомощно бил — вероятно, непроизвольно, — руками по полу и барахтался, пытаясь вдохнуть. Кровь из разбитого носа текла набок, минуя губы, но пачкая подростковые, негустые усишки.  
«Даже не дал ему время побриться», — подумал Леви с удовлетворением. Он встал на грудь Эрена и провел носком сапога, безупречно чистым и поблескивающим в неровном свете факелов, от скулы до подбородка. Эрен, не пряча усмешки, поцеловал черную кожу.  
— Ты, мусор, решил, что твои амбиции важнее, чем люди, живущие здесь, — сказал Леви, а затем снова замахнулся — этим самым целованным сапогом — и ударил с силой по щеке, зная, что выбьет зуб, а если повезёт — даже два. — Ты решил, что умнее всех. Прямо как твой ебаный брат.  
Он по-настоящему злился. Он был в ярости! Эрен просто внезапно исчез, потом начал присылать эти свои письма-огрызки, не говоря, где находился. За это время у Ханджи в шевелюре стали появляться седые волоски, а Микаса устраивала ему, Леви, неприятные сцены дознания. «Откуда я знаю?» — отвечал он, мечтая, как свернёт подонку шею.  
О, он долго ждал этого момента. Тело под ним дергалось и кашляло, громко тянуло воздух, жадно глотало его, как будто утопающий. От лица Эрена шел пар.  
— Не смей регенерировать, пока я тебе не разрешил, — приказал Леви и ударил снова.  
— Звинити, кпитн, — приглушённо донеслось с пола.  
Он тяжело вздохнул и запустил ладонь в челку. Он устал. Он не спал три или четыре дня, потому что... да много причин, почему. Ответственность, лежавшая на его плечах, была в каком-то смысле большей, чем на плечах Ханджи. Леви должен был предусмотреть все говно, которое могло произойти, пресечь его до момента реализации, сыграть по ситуации — и, что самое сложное и простое одновременно, проконтролировать детишек, чтобы они следовали его приказам безукоснительно. Жан периодически трусил, Армин был мямлей и тряпкой, Микасе могло снести голову, если сам Эрен не будет справляться, Конни просто идиот, как и Флок… Только Саша грела его ледяное сердце — идеальный солдат, ни разу не подвела, просто умница. И ее, блядь, застрелили. Леви не знал, как спать после этой новости, хотя по нему так и не скажешь.  
Теперь виновник торжества был буквально у его ног. Эрена даже убивать не хотелось, просто... проучить. Потыкать его котеночьей рожей в лужу, которую он сам и напрудил.  
А ещё он, черт возьми, соскучился. Это было самым удивительным из всего, что Леви чувствовал на четвертый день бодрости. Он соскучился по запаху Эрена, по теплу его рук, по поцелуям с утрам, по сонному сопению.  
Он надеялся, что Йегер по нему тоже скучал, потому что сошел с него и встал рядом, глядя сверху вниз, положив ладонь на пах.  
— Сними с меня сапоги, — сказал он, сев на кровать. Старые доски скрипнули под его весом.  
Эрен, все ещё шмыгая кровью, подполз к нему и взялся за шнурок. Он снимал с него обувь так, будто она стоила миллионы золотых крон. Леви вздрагивал, когда пальцы касались бедер и щиколоток.  
— И штаны, — добавил он, уперевшись спиной в стену.  
Эрен отлично отсасывал. Леви положил руку в отросшие волосы, сжал их покрепче, оттягивая назад, чтобы лучше видеть лицо. Кровавые разводы теперь были и на животе, и на бедрах, и на члене. Йегер скользил горячим языком по головке, тоненькой уздечке (Леви хрипло застонал), стволу — а потом возвращался наверх. Он потянулся взять член в ладонь, но Леви зашипел.  
— Ртом, — приказал он, и Эрен подчинился.  
Безумная бездна зелёных глаз, в которой он с удовольствием тонул. По этому он, как оказалось, тоже скучал — по глазам, по взгляду. Его глаза то и дело закрывались от чувств, но Леви с силой раскрывал их обратно, чтобы ничего не упустить.  
То, что Йегер делал все так, будто ему было совсем не больно, когда как — Леви знал точно — больно ему было очень-очень, возбуждало отдельно. Наверное, это было проблемой, но он не хотел ее решать — ни сейчас, ни когда-либо ещё. Наверное, было проблемой то, как он не давал ему дышать, нажимая на затылок, а потом резко отпуская — но в этом и была суть их странных отношений.  
Он почти кончил уже, когда лицо Эрена вдруг стало близко к его лицу. Конечно, он поцеловал его, радуясь, что сидит — его накрыло головокружение. Йегер развел его ноги в стороны, пристроился посередине... Леви оторвался от губ и упёрся руками в плечи.  
— Разворачивайся, — произнес он медленно, дыхание его дрожало. Эрен посмотрел на него с усмешкой — и послушался.  
Леви — со смехом над собой — подумал, что они, должно быть, выглядели нелепо со стороны. Он быстро растянул его, вставил, прижавшись к спине, а самого Эрена прижав к стене — и ещё подумал, что их разница в росте перестала быть приличной. Он закусил губу, зажмурился, думая о всякой чертовщине, чтобы не кончить сразу же, оттягивая момент кульминации насколько это было возможно. Тяжесть в паху компенсировалась волной удовольствия — это дрожь, это стоны, это сердцебиение Эрена бешеное под его ладонью, это то, как Йегер пытался выкрутиться, чтобы снова его поцеловать... Леви накрывали чувства — не столько физические, сколько внутренние. Он очень по нему скучал. И, скорее всего, не только это — но сил, чтобы нырнуть на такую глубину внутрь себя, у него уже не было.  
Чудо, что они и кончили почти одновременно. Леви с гордостью от проделанной работы смотрел на белые капли, разбросанные по спине и заднице Эрена. Такой вид его устраивал более чем.  
— Ладно... лечись уж. Когда в следующий раз ослушаешься приказа, я тебя рукоятью от меча отымею, Эрен... Одень меня. Нет, сапоги не трогай, я останусь тут спать. И хватит на меня так смотреть, а? Ты же не человек, ты подушка на ногах.  
Он отрубился на его груди почти сразу, как лег. Теплый, размеренный ритм сердца бился у его уха, и Леви впервые за месяц — два, три? а может, за год? — подумал, что всё будет хорошо, пока всё будет вот так.


End file.
